


Painted Connections

by TheBajaBlast



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBajaBlast/pseuds/TheBajaBlast
Summary: When Asami asks to paint her, how can she say no? (Pure Korrasami Fluff!)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Painted Connections

"How much longer do I have to pose like this?"

That morning, when Korra asked Asami what she wanted to do tonight, she thought maybe her girlfriend would say something like "have a nice dinner" or "have another drag race outside the city with the satomobiles." That was usually what they did on their dates. Instead, Asami leaned into the Avatar, draping her arms around Korra's strong shoulders, and gazed into her ocean-blue eyes. Korra's heart fluttered as the raven-haired beauty leaned in and softly planted a soft kiss on her lips. Sometimes Korra wondered if Asami was an airbender, because she knew exactly how to take her breath away.

"I want to try something new," Asami said, as she broke away from the kiss. She brushed a stray hair from Korra's face, "This is going to sound weird but...could I try painting a picture of you?"

While it didn't sound like the most exciting activity, Asami looked so excited about the idea, that Korra couldn't possibly say no.

"Of course."

That's how Korra got herself in this position. Asami sat behind an extra-large canvas, surrounded by the nicest paints money could buy. She had instructed Korra to sit in a meditative position, legs crossed, fists together, and head held high. She was thankful that Asami had picked a relatively comfortable pose to hold.

Still, it had been hours, and her whole body was starting to cramp. Korra had never been good at staying in one position too long, especially the meditative position. She had never been the most spiritually in-touch Avatar, especially after her connection to her past lives was severed. While Korra was perfectly able to meditate when she needed to, that didn't mean she liked holding the position. Tenzin used to chastise her all the time for her inability to sit still.

"I'll be finished soon, I promise," Asami replied. Her gentle voice was more than enough to give Korra the second wind she so desperately needed. With renewed determination, she straightened her pose and took a deep breath. It was much easier sitting still for Asami than it was for Tenzin. Probably because she was insanely attractive to the emerald-eyed beauty, and would do anything to make her happy.

They were currently in the Future Industries workshop, surrounded by various new models of Satomobiles and other machines. Asami once said she did her best work here, so Korra didn't question the location too much. Other than the radio's music echoing off the walls, it had been silent. Asami rarely spoke, as she was too focused on her task at hand. Normally, not being able to talk to Asami would bother her, but Korra had to admit, she liked this activity more than she thought she would. Sure, she would jump at the opportunity to move freely, but there was still something wonderful about watching Asami go through her process.

For the first few hours, Asami meticulously sketched out her vision with a pencil. She'd squint at the canvas, carefully stroking it with the pencil's tip. Occasionally, Asami would bite down on the pencil, before peeking her head around the canvas to get a better look at her, and Korra felt her heart skip each time. She also has a series of different papers next to her, other references for her masterpiece. Occasionally, Korra would ask to see what Asami had made so far. Each time, her girlfriend giggled before replying, "Patience, babe."

Now, Asami was working with her paints. Korra found herself entranced, as she watched Asami picked different colors of paint, and apply the color to her masterpiece. Sometimes, Asami would stop to compare two different shades of color. Sometimes, she'd paint a dab of each color on her arm, so she could compare the two better. The colors Asami chose were mostly blues and browns, which made sense. That was Korra's usual color scheme, after all. Curiously, a little bit later in the painting process, she started to add a bright ruby red color into the mix.

"What's that color for?" Korra found herself asking, as she watched Asami dab her paintbrush in the red paint.

"I'm taking some artistic liberties," Was all Asami would give her.

Another few hours had passed. Moonlight poured into the workshop's window - and onto Asami. Korra felt herself blush as she saw the way her girlfriend glowed in the pale moonlight. Asami's porcelain skin was covered in paint splatter - mostly blue. She peeked from behind the canvas, and Korra noticed the speckles of paint that decorated her face. Asami smiled at her.

"Alright, I think that's good for now."

Korra wasted no time pushing herself up from her position.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed as she started to stretch her arms. "I can't wait to see it!"

"Wait I'm not…" Asami didn't get to finish her sentence, as Korra ran behind her to see her girlfriend's work. She gasped as she saw the canvas.

It wasn't quite done, half the canvas was still covered in pencil sketches. Korra's portrait was front and center. Great detail had been put into her features, and Korra couldn't help but noticed how serene her she appeared to be. Beautiful wasn't a word Korra often used to describe herself. It wasn't out of self-consciousness, beauty just wasn't something Korra actively strived for.

But beautiful was the only word she could think of, looking at Asami's portrait of her.

But that wasn't what took her breath away about Asami's portrait. Behind Asami's picture of her were half painted sketches of the other avatars. She could identify Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen - all in their meditative positions.

"You weren't supposed to see it yet," Asami meekly spoke from behind her. Staring at the painting, with her past lives around her, Korra felt a connection she hadn't felt in a long time. A faint connection she hadn't felt since the incident with Raava.

She felt Asami's hand rest on her shoulder.

"The other night, you said you missed having your connection to the other Avatars," Asami said. Korra smiled, as she gently reached out to touch the sketch of Aang, "I thought that...I don't know, even if you can't physically connect to them anymore, they're still a part of you. I'm sorry, it's dumb, I know..."

"No," Korra cut her off. She quickly turned around and grabbed onto Asami's paint cover hands. A deep blush covered Asami's face, as Korra leaned in close to say "I love it. I think it's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I'm...glad you think so," Asami blushed. Korra held her hands tighter before Asami leaned in, kissing Korra. The Avatar thought she could just melt.

"Aren't you going to ask what the first most beautiful thing I've ever seen is?" Korra asked as they broke the kiss. Asami giggled.

"You're cheesy enough, that I think I know the answer."

Korra laughed. Asami certainly had her number, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

It could be lonely, not being able to connect to her past lives. Being the Avatar was a burden no other human could relate to, and Korra constantly craved the guidance the other Avatars could provide her. But as she kissed Asami, she knew that she would never truly be alone. That no matter how hard the journey was, she'd always have someone by her side to face it with her. Someone who'd try and make her feel loved. Someone who'd try and make her feel less alone.

She imagined if she could speak to her past lives, they'd tell her that Asami was the most important connection of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write one-shots more, just as a writing exercise. Hopefully, there will be more fluffy Korrasami in the future. If I was to write more Korrasami one-shots, would it be better to put them all into one piece as a collection, or publish them all separately? Anyways, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
